1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a noncontrolling type valve for use in a gaslighter, a portable cooking stove and other burners. Such a valve permits a given constant amount of gas to flow to the nozzle when the valve opens.
2. Related Art
A conventional noncontrolling type valve is built in a recess integrally formed in the top plate of a gas container. The recess has a through aperture in its bottom to communicate with the inside of the gas container. A valve means is push-fitted in the recess, and a porous filter is positioned below the valve means to close the through aperture of the recess bottom, thereby permitting a given constant amount of gas to flow from the through aperture of the recess bottom to the valve when it is opened. The porous filter is separate from the recess bottom and from the valve bottom. When the valve is opened, the porous filter will be subjected to gas pressure, and accordingly it will be yieldingly bent upwards. Thus, it is liable to be loosened or deformed. Sometimes, the filter comes close to the valve bottom to change the gas-passing area of the filter. These will cause the gas to pass through the valve at different flow rates.
Generally, noncontrolling type vales are designed to handle the gasphase flow. In place of gas, however, the liquid comes to contact the filter occasionally, and then it will apply to the filter a pressure which is stronger than the gas, and accordingly the filter will be liable to deform larger. In fact, the atmosphere surrounding the filter changes from gas to liquid phase and vice versa. In addition to this, considerations must be paid to the effects on the gas flow rate passing through the filter and the flame length extending from the nozzle, which effects are caused by different factors such as the liquid level when the lighter is turned upside down, the temperature of the filter when the liquid comes to contact the filter etc.